


When They Cry: A Horror Anthology of Yuri Katsuki

by Big_Diesel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Horror, Androgyny, Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Characters, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Gore, Harems, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kidnapping, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Stalking, Students, Suspense, Tags May Change, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Watch as Yuri is a participant of depraved, lecherous acts against his choosing. See as Victor, his family, his fans/supporters, and those around him test the limits of the skater until one of them claim him. Rather if he wants them or not. Can Yuri survive this harem or forever be mind broken? {Anthology/One-shots} (Yandere!Harem x Yuri} {AU} Discretion is STRONGLY advised!





	When They Cry: A Horror Anthology of Yuri Katsuki

**_Hey guys, Big Diesel here. Welcome to the Yandere Anthology of Yuri Katsuki. The intention of this series is to feature anthologies/one-shots of Yuri, Victor, and other characters of the show. I don't see enough horror anthologies of Yuri on Ice! Don't be judgemental for I respect the series. I respect the characters. In no way, shape, or form am I bashing anyone. It's a story, fanfiction._ **

**_In this chapter of When They Cry, Yuri receives letters from an obsessed fan. As time goes on, the fan goes into deeper admiration, not giving up until they get what they want, Yuri! Be advised, this story contains graphic nature of violence. So, discretion is strongly advised._ **

**A/N: After talking to my girlfriend about it, she told me that we should leave the character androgynous. So, it is up to you, readers, if you see the character as a male or a female. Basically leaving the character gender-neutral. Also, this chapter speaks from the fan in first POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I had the privilege of watching you on television again today. It was cute watching you perform. It was worth lying to my mother about being sick. Why can't we have holidays on days when you perform. Of course, I could have waited after school or gone through social media. It's not the same. When watching you live, it is like I am watching you live. How your eyes are closed when you make your moves. It was as if you were flowing with the music. You allowed the music to take you away so you can perform such a pleasant melody. It is like you were making love to the rhythm and when you made your spin, an orgasm commenced. As if you had broken the floodgates of heaven, allowing it to rain. You made me tremble and I haven't met a person who has done that in such a while. Please forgive me, Yuri. I hope I am not sounding perverted. I just admire you is all._

_I hope you get the flowers I have sent you along with my email and other information. I hope you get this letter. I won't say I am your biggest fan. Let's just say I am the fan._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_It's Misaki again. Sorry, if I am bothering you. I know it must be exhausting being a skater and then suddenly reading an abundance of fan letters. I won't be upset about that. You're Yuri! You're an awesome wonder._

_Anyway, I wanted to see you perform again, but lying to my mother didn't work this time. So, I had to go to school. {pout} {pout} They say high school is supposed to be fun. The best years of your life. Who has invented that bullshit? Sorry, Yuri for cursing. Please forgive me. Sorry if I have misquoted you, but you have mentioned that it is okay to speak your mind. So, I will be using this platform to address my feelings for you. I don't mean romance. I mean, I really admire you._

_Back to high school. It isn't interesting when there is such a hierarchy of cliques. If that is not enough, your teachers, your counselors, and your parents throw this thing of getting a good education. Study, study, study is the motivation to find a good job. Yeah, if my goal in line is to just study and work hard to go to a good school and go to a good job, I would have ended my life years ago. It's a joke. It's a joke._

_My classmates don't take skating seriously here. All they care about are pop idols, actors, and other crap I couldn't care about. I mean they give me flack because I have your picture on my binder. I have a keychain of you as well. I've made it myself. I am sort of a seamstress, by the way. Just in case if you need someone to stitch your suit._

_Well, that is much time I can give on this letter. I have an exam on French Literature. I still don't get my country's obsession with the French. Anyway, I hope that you respond to this letter and the one before this. Please write back when you can._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_Sorry, it has been awhile since I have written a letter. Life has been terribly busy for this Misaki Midoriya. We had Christmas Break, New Years, visiting the shrine, blah, blah, blah. The only thing magical about my time off was the gift that my father gave me. He actually gave me tickets to see you perform. I was totes excited. I hugged my father tightly as if I was begging for my life. I couldn't believe that my family and I were going to see you on ice! I was trembling, I wanted to melt. Finally, I was going to see my man perform._

_I know that you are not my man. I mean as in friend, amigo, tomodachi, homie._

_We sat in the nosebleeds. I was a bit upset, but it didn't matter for one, I was here to see you. And two, I had binoculars to watch._

_There you were. I cried as they called your name onto the platform. I watched as you slid your way to the center. You were so nimble. You stood silently, like waiting for a whisper in the wind. Soon as you cue the music, the moment you performed._

_Everything went black. My brown eyes focused on your sight. You were delicate. If it was like you made a blueprint for every beat, every measure that you were going to make your moves. Your beauty was beyond description. I couldn't fathom it. I couldn't deny it. I really fell for you, metaphorically and literally. I fell into a man who was eating his ice cream. The ice cream smeared all over his shirt. My father apologized, promised to pay for his dry cleaning._

_It was worth it. I want to know about you, Yuri. Please understand this. I hope you have time to write back. I know you are busy. Please, I ask of you._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I hope you are having a great day. Did you get those flowers I have sent you? I wasn't sure if you receiving the flowers to your fan club. Don't laugh, but my father actually works as a crime analyst for the police department. I know it was wrong to borrow his laptop and get onto the database. That can cause trouble. I just wanted to be certain that you were receiving my letters. I don't want you to think I am obsessed. I really like you. I like you a lot._

_So, anyway, I was able to find where you lived. The security guard was very friendly with me. He was convinced that I was an elementary school student who wanted to give you flowers. Well, it is true. I wanted to give you flowers. However, I am far from being an elementary school. A few years I may add. My appearance gives off that vibe. A soft, creamy face, brown eyes, long brown hair, a tiny nose, small ears. I stand at 5'4". I have been pointed out as a girl or a boy._

_These flowers are special. I used my New Years money to get them. I didn't spare any expense. I wanted to know that I care about you. Since I know where you live, consider me as a guardian angel. To watch you, to protect you._

_Anyway, I got to run. I hope you have read this letter along with the others._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

_P.S.: That other Yuri. I don't like him. If he has plans of hurting you, I hope he has a strong sense of humor and a strong stomach._

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I can't believe I saw you face to face. I saw you! The Yuri Katsuki, face to face. I am bewildered with excitement. You are much as elegant, debonaire, and gentle in person._

_Since last writing to you, I got a job at the same skating rink where you trained as a boy. The woman, sweet woman by the way, that runs the shop asked me if I wanted a job. I told her, "Sure." My parents have been worried about me not getting out much. They told me that I can work part-time on the weekends. As long I prioritize my studying._

_You were with your manager. He is the pretty, blonde guy. Victor, I think. He is handsome but second to you. You are an awesome wonder._

_Your eyes met mine after you finish doing a round of practice. Those few seconds were the best I have seen in my seventeen years of my existence. If God wanted to take me, I wouldn't have mind._

_I tried to introduce myself to you, but the manager needed me to fill in some toilet rolls in the girls' restroom. I didn't display my anger, but I had to watch you go. I hope that we can meet again next time._

_I hope I won't get interrupted. I hope we can talk. And I hope you have an explanation on why you haven't been reading my letters. I think the fan club is getting jealous of my devotion. I think I will be sending these letters to your address. I hope you don't mind._

_Until we talk again._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

_P.S.: I had mentioned Victor called you a piglet. I like pigs! Tell me why he gave you a name? Do you like pigs, too?_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I think I have the confidence to say that we are meant for each other. Let's face it! I am one of the couple, if any, that cares about your well-being. Today, I have decided to skip classes. I need to check up on you to see if everything is okay with you. You looked too guarded at the last competition. Is something disturbing you? Please tell me because if anyone wants to harm my Yuri, then there will be hell on Earth._

_I love you, Yuri. I think, no, I know you can love me back. We are meant to be!_

_Sorry, sorry, my mind can be so scatterbrained. As I have mentioned, I took a break from classes to go to your house. I wanted to cheer you up since I know things have been kind of uneasy with you. I don't like seeing my little piglet down. Don't worry about how I was able to pass the security guard. There are ways to enter a place when one is determined. Don't worry about the broken window. I can pay you back in time. I am still in high school, you silly goose!_

_I tidied your house and cleaned it to the best of my abilities. I did your laundry. I hope you didn't mind borrowing an item or two from your delicates. I promise to bring it back clean, I hope. Teehee!_

_Excuse me and pardon me if I sound rude. I noticed as I cleaned your house, I saw things that I know didn't belong to you. I even saw pictures of you and your manager in different parts of your home. I know a manager can serve as a muse of inspiration, but that's a bit too much. I say that because that is my job. That's reserved for me._

_Since we are on the issue of your manager, I am displaying my concerns here and now._

_When I watched you performed, his eyes were wandering with your movement. And no, it wasn't the eyes of an observer._

_But of a lover._

_Yuri. Is there something you are not telling me here. What are hiding from me? You like what you like, but I wouldn't like it if Victor was involved with you._

_He only wants you because of your looks, your status. He doesn't know you like I do. Since I have been getting into my father's database. I continued to research more about you. Victor is incapable of knowing your struggles. He will destroy you. He will make you lose your talent! Be careful of him._

_I love you, believe that._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_My suspicions are more proven and reason thought since writing to you last. You don't understand the dangers that bastard could do. I watched your last competition. You looked upset. Was it because you placed in fifth? Is Victor the source of your distraction? It worries me, baby. Let me know._

_You were being hard on yourself on the ice. You are worrying yourself. I hope you the chocolates that I left on your doorstep. I hope you got the flowers. This time, I have placed them on the table in your balcony._

_I quit my job at the skating rink a few days ago. My manager got mad about my being late and not returning on time during my errands. I wasn't too rough with her reprimands. Matter of factly, I was calm. A person can calm down when the blade from the bottom of the skate is pressed against their neck. She pissed herself. I was enthused. I took some money from the register, along with the footage of the incident as a severance pay before I left. I even told her if she ever told anyone, especially you, there will be severe consequences._

_I am supposed to be at school, but I am not. I am getting sick and tired of it anyway. Right now, my focus is on you and you alone._

_Right now, I am sitting on a rooftop at some random building I found while cruising the city. I am making sketches of you. You make me feel this way. When I look at the pictures you look at me with that beautiful smile and there is something in your eyes. Love, devotion, admiration. It had taken me forever to perfect them. It's a good thing I have so many pictures of you. Otherwise, I'd never have gotten it right._

_I saw on your Twitter that you are going to the States. I wish I can fly out there with you. Well, I will have to wait on you. In your nightstand, there was a picture of you at an ice rink in Detroit. Is that where you are going?_

_I am starting not to feel good. I think I should re-up on my meds. I haven't been taking them lately. Your love consumes my brain instead of those toxic chemicals. Write to you soon._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_What am I to you? What am I to you? What in the FUCK am I to you? I am not upset. I won't be mad. I hope it is just a prank. A gag. A sickening fucking joke. Did I or did I not just hear on national television that you have declared your love for Victor? Please let it be a lie. I was so stunned and alarmed by the news that I punch my flatscreen television._

_It didn't make it any better when my mother walked in about receiving a letter of my irregular attendance at school. It wasn't any better when she found my pill bottles from the trash. She looked upset. I stared at her. She was worrying. She kept saying why was I missing school? Why wasn't I taking my meds? I wasn't in the mood to hear her lectures. I was trying to pass her, but she grabbed my arm._

_She is fine by the way. I didn't kill her. I pushed her to the window. The window shattered, but it didn't break. She stood frozen. I left the apartment before I put more harm I don't want to regret._

_You are making me hurt myself again, Yuri. I haven't felt this distress since the death of another idol. Her death was ruled a suicide. She fell from a building._

_I am not making threats but stating facts. Please, Yuri, can we meet somewhere to talk? Can we just talk about us? I love you. I know everything about you. I won't hurt you. Why would I hurt my prince?_

_Write where we can meet. I love you._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I can't believe what has happened to me over the last few days. My mind has been flooding like a swimming pool. The dam is about to be breached, my love._

_First of all, I returned to school after a few weeks of being absent. When I stepped into class, I was met with an intervention. Can you believe it? My teachers, my classmates, my parents all staged an intervention for me._

_So, I haven't returned home since the incident with my mother. So, I have been spending the night at manga cafe, love hotels, and a few strangers' houses. Don't worry, my rosebud is still protected. Won't go into detail about the other stuff, but they know better if they dare try to cross Misaki Midoriya._

_I really don't want to get into details about a situation that I don't need help. I am fine. I know I have taken my medication for a while. Who hasn't? I may have gone a few days without a shower. Who hasn't? I didn't want to hear the "I love you's," "We are here for you," "We are going to get you help" bullshit. I got up and split from that joint._

_A chase was pursued, but I hope the gate in time and jumped into the next train. Speaking of which, I am on this train calculating my next move to finally pursue you._

_Since you are busy with me, I will come to you. Thus, leaving the second thing that has happened to me._

_I finally got a response from you, or so I thought. I got a letter from Victor. It was a strongly worded letter. I spare you the details since it mentioned cruel things about me and fabricating lies about us. His jealous ass threatened me with contacting police if I were to contact you again. He mentioned about changing the locks, providing extra security. He even said they have my face and that manager from the ice rink told him about me._

_The fucking, lying, piece of shit cunt. The nerve of that bitch. Yuri, don't believe any of those lying bastards. Lying bastards will do anything to keep us apart. I made it up, I am coming for you._

_Yuri is mine. Yuri is mine. YURI IS MINE! You are mine, Yuri, and there is nothing a bitch or a bastard can do to stop it._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

_P.S.: Before we can consummate our love. I must **cut**  some loose ends._

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_Don't be alarmed. Don't call the police. Don't do anything, my love. Today is a special day. I have finally found a way for us to be together._

_Guess what? I have found Victor. Caught him while running in the park as I got off the train yesterday. He made it too easy for me to get him. Teehee! I have him tied up in the woods in the remote part of the prefecture. Trust me, they will never find him. Especially what I plan to do with him._

_I strangled him a few times, but before he can catch his final breath, I resuscitated him. He had pissed his pants. He had shat himself. His lovely eyes are fading away from the constant punches I gave him._

_I give you one thing, my love. Victor has lovely eyes. Maybe I can take them out and put them in a jar. A lovely ornament for my hero._

_I am sorry, but he had to be cleansed, my love. I did hurt him. I wanted to hurt him. He doesn't deserve him and frankly, he wasn't fighting hard enough for you. He was callous, defenseless, and weak. Such an easy prey._

_Nevertheless, through his tears, I knew he actually liked you. The bastard really loved you. I sat down, actually complimented him for his resilence. I told him, "I like your style, Victor. You really care about Yuri. Do you? You are a charmer. You were able to convince my love to fall for you. Don't get why foreigners get the most attention?" I kissed him. "You are really handsome. You are really pretty." I reached for my knife, edging it to his nose. "I wonder if my piglet will like you if you weren't so handsomely pretty." He struggled, he fought, but it was futile. I closed my eyes and just went for it._

_I did it, Yuri. I did it. Don't be alarmed, sweetheart. This was for your own good. I have saved you from yourself. Misaki and Yuri are meant to be._

_And we will be together, Yuri._

_Write to you soon._

_Love,_

_Misaki_

_P.S.: When we get married, which name should we take? Misaki and Yuri Midoriya. Or, Yuri and Misaki Katsuki?_

_P.S.S.: I neutralized the woman that works at the skating rink. Excuse me, worked at the skating rink. She, too, was in our way, darling. She had ONE job to SHUT THE FUCK UP. My mother always told me that a person's mouth can get you in trouble. Trust me, she doesn't have a tongue or a mouth to speak betrayal anymore._

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_This part two of the letter. So, it is important to read the previous letter so you can know what's up. I left you a gift on your doorstep. It's a drawing I made of Victor. He promised not to interfere with our love again. I didn't kill him. I wanted to, but I did. I can't promise his safety since I last left him in the woods. He better pray to God, Buddha, or Putin if he wants to be found._

_But after the things I did to him, does he want to be found?_

_He was frowning after I tore off a nipple. I fixed his frown by extending my knife from his lips to his ear and the other side. "Why so serious," in my Joker's voice. I tore much of hair. Plenty of bald spots. I am not a barber. I slashed both ends of ankles. Won't be walking or skating anytime soon. I broke a couple of fingers with my boots. I know he used them to play a lovely sonata on your tiny instrument. Speaking of his instrument, a souvenir I left for his family back in his Mother Russia as a thank you for sending this dickless piece of shit into his world._

_The sound of howling wolves hindered me from going further. Now that bastard and that bitch is out of the way, I can finally meet you. I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Misaki_

* * *

_Dear Yuri,_

_I think it is safe to say that this will be my final letter. I don't have to write anymore since I know where we stand. I must admit. I appreciate each and every opportunity to write. I feel free. I feel cleanse._

_It's a shame that that woman died. Blood loss was the verdict of her demise. She should've kept her fucking mouth shut._

_I am also sad to inform that Victor has survived. Well, son of a bitch! Some group of boys on their way to their hideout discovered him and called the police. They won't recognize him right away. I skinned every fingerprint/footprint to make the search hard. His eyes are no longer a part of him. I know a guy who is helping me to decorate them so I can give it to you as a gift. It is approaching our anniversary since I have written these letters to you. Doesn't the duration, but a joyous occasion it shall be._

_It won't be long before I am caught. These letters themselves are incriminating as they are. I don't care. I really don't anymore. My parents aren't important. School isn't important. Only you and you alone._

_I am glad to be finally yours. I am honored to know that you have arranged a flight for us to go on a vacation. You were even kind to make people think I look like Victor. You can make people believe what they want, you're Yuri. You're an awesome wonder. You can do anything._

_This letter is just more to myself than it is to you. Since I am with you, it's okay. I hear you making a serenade in the trunk. I can hear you saying my name in a heavenly language. I hope there is more to it when we go on our first honeymoon. I have saved myself for you._

_It is getting dark. I think it is safe to head out now. I am looking forward to the gracious travels. I love you, Yuri. I am your fan. The only fan that you're going to see. And if your eyes lay on another, then I will take your eyes too._

_Love,_

_Misaki_


End file.
